fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Sky Pretty Cure Series / Sky Pretty Cure Series Trivia
Here are the trivia facts to the Sky Pretty Cure Series listed. Story Trivia * Character Trivia *Almost every Cure in the Series has a nickname, the only two Cures without one are Ruby and Amber. *The character with the most nicknames is Sapphire, who has three while the others only have one or two. *Every main Cure has her own special trait: **''Ruby doesn't like wearing skirts.'' **''Topaz can't sing.'' **''Amber is afraid of ghosts.'' **''Emerald usually doesn't tells others about things she likes or is good at.'' **''Sapphire says always what she thinks.'' **''Diamond only wears her hair in twintails.'' **''Rubellit is pretty clumsy sometimes.'' **''Amethyst only talks to her family or her friends.'' *Every villain of these seasons fights against the Cures because they think it is the right thing to do. Different to most of the other seasons, where the villains are controlled by the main villain. *The Sky Cures are the first Cures ever, that don't wear earrings. Item Trivia *The way the Cures carry their Heaven Crystals is similar to the LovePreBrace. But the Crystals were created before Happiness Charge Pretty Cure aired. They were created when Doki Doki! Pretty Cure aired. Location Trivia *It is possible that Feather-Castletown's is name was based on Hyrule Castle Town. *It is possible that the Rainbow Bridge is either based on the rainbow colored road of Suite Pretty Cure♪ or on the Bridge made of light in Ocarina of Time. *The fact the Skyriver has been destroyed before the series started, is because Yousei A. Sina watched the whole Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Series in the summer before she created Sky Pretty Cure. *Kamon is the very first world/location in the whole Pretty Cure franchise with it's own language. Attack Trivia Song Trivia Movie Trivia More Trivia *Even though it was planned as Ruby's catchphrase, became the catchprase of the whole season. Seiyuu Trivia Cure Seiyuus *Akahane Ruby shares her seiyuu with Masuko Mika from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, Yamada Mari. *Kiishi Topaz shares her seiyuu with Hosho Hanon from Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Pure, Terakado Hitomi. *Mikanki Amber shares her seiyuu with Nanami Lucia from Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Pure, Nakada Asumi. *Midorikusa Emerald shares her seiyuu with Foop from Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star and Hosshiwa Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!, Okamura Akemi. *Aomizu Sapphire shares her seiyuu with Saegusa Wakaba from Vividred Operation, Ōtsubo Yuka. *Shirosora Diamond shares her seiyuu with Futaba Aoi from Vividred Operation, Murakawa Rie. *Koshokukoi Rubellit shares her seiyuu with Isshiki Akane from Vividred Operation, Sakura Ayane. *Murasakiiro Amethyst shares her seiyuu with Kuroki Rei from Vividred Operation, Uchida Maaya. *Rainbow Angel shares her seiyuu with Momozono Love from Fresh Pretty Cure!, Oki Kanae. Mascot Seiyuus *Some of the mascots share their seiyuu with a Cure from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!: **Scarlet shares her seiyuu with Yumehara Nozomi. **Yellow shares her seiyyu with Natsuki Rin. **Mandarine shares her seiyuu with Kasugano Urara. **White shares her seiyuu with Akimoto Komschi. *Some share their seiyuu with characters of the Pretty Cure universe: **Green shares his seiyuu with Moop. **Blue shares his seiyuu with Lance. **Pink shares her seiyuu with Yotsuba Alice. **Purple shares her seiyuu with Higashi Setsuna. **Feather shares her seiyuu with Regina. **Melody shares her seiyuu with Kudou Mayu. Villain Seiyuus *Catastrophe shares his seiyuu with Isshiki Kenjirou from Vividred Operation, Terasoma Masaki. *Hollow shares his seiyuu with Mewtwo from Super Smash Bros 3DS & Wii U, Fujiwara Keiji. *Blank shares his seiyuu with (adult) Link from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, Hiyama Nobuyuki. *Low shares his seiyuu with Inui Sakaki from Achhi Kocchi, Asanuma Shintarō. *Void shares his seiyuu with Hoshimiya Taichi from Aikatsu!, Koyasu Takehito. *Princess Break shares her seiyuu with Tōin Rina from Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Pure, Asano Mayumi. *Black Diamond shares her seiyuu with Aono Miki from Fresh Pretty Cure!, Kitamura Eri. *Kurokongo Yumi shares her seiyuu with Tsukikage Yuri from Heartcatch Pretty Cure!, Hisakawa Aya. *Ruriri shares her seiyuu with Hanasaki Tsubomi from Heartcatch Pretty Cure!, Mizuki Nana. *The Villains in Sky Pretty Cure Reloaded! share their seiyuu with: **Nocturne with Genesect and Mew from uper Smash Bros 3DS & Wii U. **Serenade with Queen Mirage from Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. **Bolero with Cobraja from Heartcatch Pretty Cure! and Phantom from Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! **Lullaby with Shirabe Ako from Suite Pretty Cure♪ and Miniwa Tsumiki from Achhi Kocchi. *The Villains in The Final Sky Pretty Cure share their seiyuu with: **Badajide with Cid Highwind from Kingdom Hearts II. **Osoroshi with Vayne Solidor from Final Fantasy XII. **Gloomy with Bolero. **Ghost with Majorina from Smile Pretty Cure! References Beautiful Sky Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:Lists Category:Sky Pretty Cure Category:Trivia Category:Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Category:Sky Pretty Cure Reloaded! Category:The Final Sky Pretty Cure Category:Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure Category:Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure !Jewel Revolution!